


Diabolik Lovers Oneshots

by Water_Bottle27



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Stabbing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Bottle27/pseuds/Water_Bottle27
Summary: A collection of Diabolik Lovers, reader insert type oneshots. Requests are open!
Relationships: Mukami Azusa/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction and requests

_Introduction and Requests _

Hello. This is my collection of oneshots. These will be published on multiple websites, more specifically Archive Of Our Own, Quotev and Wattpad. All of these will be published under the name _‘Water_Bottle27’_ or some variation of it.

I will be accepting requests, but only for ‘Haunted Dark Bridal’ and ‘More, Blood’. I haven’t read any translations of ‘Dark Fate’ or ‘Lost Eden’, so I won’t be writing oneshots for Carla, Shin or Kino, but that may change in the future when I end up reading those games. I also haven’t seen the anime, but I think the games are sufficient.

Just a note, the author of this book has a heavy bias. My favourite character is Azusa and I’ll end up writing about him a lot. It’s the opposite with Reiji. I don’t like him, so I probably won’t write him outside of requests.

Again, the characters might be out of character, but that is to be expected of fanfiction. I’ll try my best to keep things accurate.

As usual with reader inserts, keeping your focus on the oneshot is difficult when you keep seeing stuff like [Y/N], [H/C] and stuff. If you're reading while on your computer (and also use google chrome), you can download a browser extension that changes all instances of reader insert codes. It’s called InteractiveFics. https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli

I’ll use the standard codes of [Y/N] and [L/N], but occasionally I’ll mention [H/C] (Hair colour) and [E/C] (Eye colour).

Also if you haven’t noticed yet, I write using British English. I’ve lived here for just over three years and it’s the only English grammar I know. Sorry if it inconveniences you in any way.

_Request rules_  
-I will accept most topics, but I might refuse if the topic makes me too uncomfortable  
-I won’t write smut yet. I’ll write perverted stories, but not smut, since I have no idea how to write it. This might change in the future.  
-I’ll write AUs. You’ll have to specify them if I’m not familiar with them.  
-In most stories, Yui and the reader are two separate entities. You can request for them to be the same person. Obviously I can change the personality to fit your request.  
-Please give a small summary of the oneshot you want me to write.  
-I’ll be accepting a total of 5 requests at the same time. I doubt I’ll be getting that many, though.  
-I’ll upload all oneshots to all of the mentioned websites, unless you want me to keep your oneshot to a specific one.

_How to request_  
-On Wattpad  
-Comment your request on this page.  
-On Quotev  
-Comment the request anywhere in the book  
-On Ao3  
-Same with Quotev


	2. I. Just Us Two - Azusa Mukami x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azusa developed some sort of fascination for the girl sitting in front of him. It was some sort of rabbit hole no one wanted to get involved with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- The reader will not fit your personality most likely. Ignore this chapter if you get annoyed by stupidly cheerful protagonists.

_ “Is there even anything you fear?” _

_ “Death, most likely.” _

Longing.

The scent of her blood intoxicated Azusa. Every time he stepped into this room, he drowned in her scent. Yet he could never place his finger on what it was that made him crave her blood like it was the only thing he could live off.

It hurt.

His chest hurt. It was as if his precious treasure was being taken away from him. He had to remember he didn't love her. He loved the scent of her blood.

She never approached him. She had no reason to. She had her family, friends and worries to care about. Not Azusa.

Those looks of disgust. She would be the same, wouldn't she?

He walked behind her pretending that he was also going to the library. She seemed… off, as if she hadn't slept in days. She could barely keep herself on her feet. And as they reached the stairs, that fact became more evident. 

She tripped and fell down the stairs.

Azusa stopped in his tracks, seeing the worried faces of a few second years. A panic. He had never seen these people before, and he highly doubted [L/N] did either. Seeing these people worried about someone they didn't even know was strange for someone like him.

“Yeah-- I'm okay.” She nearly fell over immediately, as if to prove herself wrong.

“You hit your head - please go to the nurse's office!”

“[L/N]-san… I'll take you there…” With the force she came crashing down the stairs, there was no way Azusa was gonna let her go by herself.

“Ah… Thanks… Mukami-kun, was it?”

“Yeah…”

Trying to get her to not fall down the stairs again ended up being the biggest challenge yet, with her resorting to gripping Azusa's arm to balance herself while walking.

“Thanks… I'm sorry that I had to bother you like that.” She reverted to her relaxed nature again, but that didn't stop her from trying to hide her obvious headache.

“It's… not a problem…”

“I sure hope that. Are you not gonna change your bandages? They could have gotten dirty?”

“... There's no need… ”

“Ah, okay then.” She seemed disappointed at Azusa's response, but decided to drop the subject when she saw how much he wouldn't listen to her.

_ “Really? I doubt that you don't fear anything else.” _

She has shown genuine concern for him. Not disgust toward him and his friends. Not pretending he doesn't even exist. Concern. It was strange.

Even so, why was he so worried about her? He only liked her blood, didn't he?

'That scent…'. Stab. Stab. Stab. Blood on the sheets. That was the closest he has even been to her, and he couldn't stop thinking about her blood, even as he was reopening his beloved wounds.

“Azusa! Time to eat.” Kou interrupted Azusa's temporary ecstasy. Such a mess would take ages to clean up, but he never does. He was used to cleaning up as fast as he could.

Their 'lunch' was unusually silent, although not awkward. Even Kou wasn't trying to help himself to others' plates, which was awfully strange.

After thinking about her, he lost all appetite.

“Not even gonna finish your food? I'll take it then.”

“Okay…”

_ “Now that you mention it… there might be something…” _

“Did you forget your lunch?” [L/N] was right behind him. She did care about him! It was horribly… weird.

“I… didn't pack one.” 

“That's not good! Here.” She picked a bun out of her lunchbox and offered it to him.

“... Keep it… I don't need it.” 

“Yeah you do! Look how thin you are, and then you tell me that you don't get yourself any food. Eat it.” {1}

He hesitantly took a bite out of the bun, while it was still in [L/N]'s hand. It seemed she wouldn't let go until he finished it. 

“See? Not so bad, is it?” She said as he took the last few bites in his mouth.

“Yeah… Thanks…” he looked away, slightly embarrassed that she was looking at him like that. [L/N] seemed like a normal person. How was she not bothered by being seen feeding someone else?

“No need. Y'know, I should be the one thank you, since you actually ate it!”

_ “You know you can’t just tell me that and not tell me what it is, right?” _

The next few days [L/N] always brought an extra sandwich for him, pretty much forcing him to eat it in front of her. How could he tell her to stop wasting her time? He can't even properly digest it, and she's just wasting her money to buy extra ingredients for his sake.

Today she wasn't in. Again, very unlike her to do so. Azusa had gotten used to her company quite a bit, so not having her demand him to eat a sandwich was uncanny in some sort of way. Something felt wrong. Very wrong. 

“What the hell happened to [L/N]?” One of their classmates, Nakajima, started.

“She’s not coming in. It’s something about constant fevers in the past few days and apparently it’s the worst one yet.” Another girl, Uemura, answered while staring at the empty seat [L/N] was meant to sit on.

“How do you even know this stuff?”

“My dad and her sister work at the same supermarket. They never stop talking about me and [L/N]. Like, come on! I barely ever talk to her!” Uemura was suddenly annoyed, yelling at Nakajima, who didn't even mind being yelled at. [L/N] had a sister? She never mentioned that to Azusa.

“Well, you should be a little thankful, it’s giving us some insight toward the weirdest person in the class.” 

“She’s the weirdest? I honestly feel like that Mukami guy is weirder.” Both Nakajima and Uemura glanced toward Azusa, “I mean, look at him and his brother, the blond one. Isn’t he an idol? Those two give off completely different vibes. Back, to [L/N], I don’t think she’d be that mysterious if people just asked her about herself.”

“You’re right, but she’s so... unapproachable? People don’t come to her, and I feel like it’s for a reason y’know? Like, it’s either that she probably did something shitty, and now no one wants to talk to her, or that she’s trying to isolate herself, which is kinda suspicious, right?” {2}

“Yeah, but… if she had done something horrible we’d probably know about it. And it’s not that she’s trying to isolate herself, I mean, she goes and talks to others just fine, like, haven’t you seen her pretty much force-feeding that Mukami kid?”

“Yeah. I wonder if they’re like dating or something.” Nakajima giggled as she gossiped, a thing Azusa noticed she did quite often.

“If that was the case, don’t you think they’d be more lovey-dovey or some shit? Like, I know forcing someone to pretty much vore an entire sandwich is kinda weird, but they don’t act like a couple.”

“I guess you’re right.” She sighed and continued eating, signalling an end to the conversation.

Azusa wasn’t bothered by others talking about him, but even as the rest of his classes went by, he couldn’t help but think about what those two girls said. [L/N] had no friends? People didn’t talk to her? He was mostly the one being talked to, so he never noticed that she never talked to anyone else.

Why was he an exception? Why did she approach him? Worry about him? Care for him? Was it because he helped her get to the nurse’s office? That had to be it, right?

[L/N] was at school the next day. She definitely still looked sick. Even her blood didn’t smell as great as it usually did. Should he go ask her if everything was okay? She looked so out of it that even he was slightly concerned.

Through the first lessons up until lunchtime it was evident she wasn’t getting any better.

“Mukami-kun, here’s your sandwich.” She moved up right next to him, with the said sandwich in her extended hand.

“... Why did you come in today?” Azusa had a sort-of-disappointed tone in his voice, as if he was scolding [L/N].

“What do you mean?”

“... You’re still ill… you should have stayed home.” Even his face looked disappointed.

“But I always have these fevers and headaches. I’ve had worse.” [L/N] tried convincing Azusa she was alright, but it was obvious he wasn't buying it.

“... Even if you’ve had worse... you shouldn’t have gone to school until you’ve fully gotten better...”

“As I’ve said, it’s not bad unless I end up fainting. It happened yesterday, which is why I didn’t come to school, but I didn't today, so that means I'm still good.” After she yelled all of that at him, she soon ended up regretting doing so. She pressed her fingers against her temples and grunted in pain.

“... I told you that you weren't fine…”

“Give me my bag.”

Azusa grabbed the said bag, a plain one with a strange brown stain on it, what he assumed was probably coffee, and handed it to [L/N]. As soon as she got handed the bag, she rummaged through it and pulled out a pack of pills.

“... What's that?”

“Aspirin -- wait, no, it's ibuprofen.” She took two tablets and held them in her hand while she searched for something else in her bag, “Don't look at me like that, I'm telling the truth!”

Upon realising she did not take a water bottle with her, she took the pills as-is, without any water, one by one. 

Even with the painkillers she took, [L/N] still didn't seem to get any better. She had mentioned that she fainted before, what's to say she wouldn't do so again? School had ended, but Azusa wasn’t sure he would be willing to let her go home by herself. What if she ends up fainting while getting there?

“... [L/N], I’ll walk you home.”

“You know there's no need, right?” She wasn’t convincing anyone. Especially with how much she was shivering.

“There is!” His sudden outburst shocked [L/N]. She wasn’t going to deny him at this point. ”Tell me your address.”

They were already halfway to the train station when [L/N] said “Aren’t you gonna tell your siblings that you’ll be home late?”

Azusa took out his phone and called Ruki. “... I’ll be home late.” Ruki spoke after, saying some variation of ‘Why’, and Azusa responded with “... I’ll tell you when I’ll get home…”. He hung up right after that.

“You still use a flip-phone?”

“... There isn’t anything wrong with it… right?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just terribly outdated. You’re not very caught up with technology, are you?”

“No. Sorry…”

“Don’t apologise! Ouch…” She yelled back at him, which backfired on her with her new headache.

They got to the station, and [L/N] paid for his ticket. It was quite empty, but that was to be expected when it wasn’t even four in the morning. The train didn’t take long to arrive after that, and once they sat down [L/N] started talking to Azusa again.

“Do you play snake on your phone?”

“I don’t play on it…”

“So you just don’t do anything all day?”

“No. Just not on my phone…”

“Such as…?”

Azusa signaled to his bandaged arm and said “... I mostly just talk to my friends.”

“Is that, like, a boy thing to do? Like, naming your wounds and talking to them?” {3}

“No… I just talk to the cuts when they talk to me…”

“That actually makes no sense.”

“It does.”

“Anyway, did you cut them yourself or…?”

“Some… Others I just reopen.”

“Why though?”

Azusa took a while to respond, even if he already knew the answer. “...Because I like them. I want to... remember the pain.”

“If you say so.”

The train came to a stop and they started walking again. From what he knew, [L/N] lived alone with her older sister in a small apartment, in a city quite far away from school. He had no idea why it was only her and her sister, which he now had a general idea on her appearance after seeing [L/N]’s phone wallpaper.

[L/N] spent all of her energy talking to Azusa, which made the entire walk up the stairs very awkward and silent. She stopped in front of a door and took out her keys. She was struggling to open the door, so Azusa helped her turn the key.

She opened the door to a living room which still had the lights on. [L/N]’s sister fell asleep on the couch with the lights still on. She looked different than in the image, which was probably due to the hair being dyed a different colour, but it was definitely [L/N]’s sister. And she was still in the work uniform for a supermarket.

“Sumiko! Go to your room.” [L/N] whisper-yelled to her.

“Huh? Sorry [Y/N]. I was too tired…” Her sister, Sumiko, didn’t even notice Azusa was in the room. She left immediately, to what he assumed was her bedroom.

“Thank you for bringing me home.”

“It wasn’t a problem… [L/N]-san.”

“You know you can just call me [Y/N], since we’re friends, right?”

“... Friends… Then, you should call me Azusa.”

“Of course. Take care when going home.”

“Yeah…”

When Azusa returned home, he wasn't asked why he left. Even if he didn't have to explain himself, it still felt weird. He helped someone, and that was enough for him to call it a day and go to sleep.

_ “It’s embarrassing… but I guess I’ll tell you.” _

“Azusa-kun! Here’s your sandwich!”

“... Thanks…”

“You don’t look very happy. What’s wrong?”

“... Nothing.” He was lying. She was awfully close to him, and her scent overwhelmed him. The thirst was unbearable. Every movement [Y/N] made, all Azusa could do was think about was his fangs piercing though her skin, him indulging in her blood.

“You sure? Well, if anything’s wrong, you can tell me, since we’re friends!” {4}

Azusa was glad to know she wasn’t sick anymore, but now that she was better, her blood was back to hypnotising him.

“Do you, like, wanna get out of the classroom? You’re always cooped up in here.”

“... Sure… “

“Let’s go to the library! I’ve heard they convinced the librarian to bring in comic books!”

She dragged him by the arm the entire way. The last time they went to the library (even if it was just her going, with him following her), she fell down the stairs. He made sure this wouldn’t happen again. 

The library was empty. Azusa wondered if they were even meant to be there.

“Now… Where are they...?” [Y/N] wasn’t paying attention to anything around her, eyes looking towards the ‘fiction’ area in the bookshelves, “Geez, why can’t they have an area labeled ‘graphic novels’.”

No one was around. This could be his chance! He could grab her by the arm, and bite into her skin while she was still distracted. He could finally get a taste of that blood. The blood that plagued his mind. 

Would he be willing to sacrifice his friendship for that? She cared about him. If he bit her right now, she would hate him. She would tell everyone that he was a creep, biting her when they were alone. She would beat him up, and even if Azusa would enjoy that, he couldn't bear seeing [Y/N]’s eyes look at him with hate or disappointment.

Yet his body wasn’t cooperating.

Just as he imagined, he grabbed [Y/N] by the forearm and pulled her toward him. He moved her hair out of the way and bit into her neck.

[Y/N] didn’t even scream.

The taste of her blood was nothing short of addicting. Once he started sucking, he couldn’t stop. He couldn't stop licking at every drop of her blood as it fell from her neck.

[Y/N] wasn’t telling him to stop. She wasn’t trying to get out of his grip. She didn’t even look in pain. She was just sitting in his arms, unmoving.

The only thing alerting Azusa that she wasn’t dead was her heartbeat. In the decades that he lived, he never heard a heartbeat that fast. 

“A-Azusa…? The bell…”

He didn’t even realise lunchtime was over. Did she not realise he drank her blood? Even when it was directly from her veins? 

She seemed dizzy on the way back, as expected from someone losing such a large amount of blood at once, and even in lessons she didn’t do much besides stare at her book.

Did she hate him?

She didn’t do anything he expected her to. She didn’t yell. She didn’t expose him. She didn’t beat him up. Was she seriously not aware he bit her?

“Azusa-kun. Time to go home.”

“Okay… Should I take you there again?”

“If you want to.”

“... Then… I will.”

“Let’s hurry then. We could catch the first train now.”

She didn’t mention the bite at all while on the train. She was just scrolling through her phone and occasionally showed Azusa some pictures while saying some variations of ‘What do you think?’ or ‘I thought you’d like the image.’

It was as if he never drank her blood. It definitely happened, as he clearly remembered her taste, and the way she reminded him of the end of lunch.

Why was she pretending it never happened?

They arrived at the now familiar apartment of the [L/N] sisters. This time she didn’t struggle with unlocking the door, and when the doors opened, there wasn’t any light nor Sumiko on the couch.

“Sit down. Uhm, I’ll be back, I need to see if Sumiko’s alright.”

She opened the first door. The lights were off and he could hear her sister’s snoring. [Y/N] closed the door and returned to sit next to Azusa. She looked down at her lap, as if she wanted to say something to him.

“... What’s wrong?”

She hesitated before asking, “... Did you do the history homework yet? It’s difficult.”

“... That’s not what you want to say.” Azusa had the same disappointed look on his face as the time you came into school sick. The same look that said ‘You really aren’t fooling anybody.’

“Sorry.” She stopped and took a deep breath. “... About lunchtime… “

“... About me sucking your blood?”

“What  _ was _ that, really?”

“I’m sorry…”

She sighed and continued, “And here I was. Thinking vampires don’t exist.”

“... Don’t tell anyone about it. Please.”

“I won't. Your brothers are too, right?”

“Yeah…”

They sat in silence for a minute. Azusa got a chance to look at the living room. It was mostly plain, although it had a TV on a very dusty stand and a particularly nice pastel blue carpet. But the thing that stood out the most was right in front of him on the coffee table. An old picture with a few people in it. [Y/N] was there along with Sumiko. The other two people Azusa assumed were their mother and brother. Their father was nowhere to see.

“So… how was it? My blood, I mean.”

“... It’s great... It smells great as well…” She blushed a little at his comment and smiled.

“I’m glad you like it then.”

“... I think it’s time I left.”

“Okay then. See you on Monday.”

_ “I’m afraid of being alone for the rest of my life.” _

“Azusa-kun! Your sandwich.” As always, [Y/N] had, in her extended hand, a sandwich. 

“... You know I don’t need to eat those, right?”

“Ah, I forgot. More sandwiches for me, I guess.” She started eating the sandwich as soon as those words escaped her mouth. “Would you rather drink my blood then?” 

Azusa would have yelled at her if the classroom hadn’t been empty. The offer was too tempting, and she wasn’t disagreeing with him drinking her blood, so he sank his fangs into her forearm and drank from there. She flinched a little, but instantly calmed down. She seemed really happy he was enjoying her blood.

“So, you wanna see if we can find those comics now?”

“... Yeah… “

Just like last week, she headed for the ‘fiction’ area of the library. This time, Azusa was looking for the books as well.

“... Is it this one…?”

“Yeah! How did you see it before me?”

“The cover stood out… I thought maybe you would be looking for it, since it seemed different.”

“I guess so. Oh! I really like this one too! I always read it as a kid. It’s quite nostalgic seeing it here, I mean, when I first saw it, it was at the library of my middle school.”

She spent the following few minutes explaining the plot and characters, but Azusa wasn’t paying attention. He wanted to ask her something else.

“... [Y/N]...?”

“What is it?”

“Do you not have any other friends...?”

She looked down, much more melancholic than before.

“No, not really. I mean, my mother was always worried about me getting one of my fevers while outside. She always used to tell me ‘What if you fainted while in the middle of the road? What if some creep decides to pick you up?’. I just never went out so I wouldn’t scare her. It was the same with Sumiko, though our brother was way luckier, he didn’t have any health problems.”

“... What happened to them? Your mother and brother… “

“My mother died two years ago, when I was a first year. She always had problems with stress and fainting, like me and my sister. She didn’t check her health and ended up fainting while driving back home. She died during the crash.” She stopped for a second and completely changed her tone, “Our brother got married last year, he’s quite older than me and Sumiko.”

“... So now it’s just the two of you...?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Our dad works overseas and is pretty much never home, so it’s not like he gives us any sort of company. You know what, Azusa? I actually started really liking to talk to you. Thanks for always listening to me.”

Azusa blushed when she told him about liking his company. He never did much, just listened to her talk and enjoyed her scent, but actually knowing she liked talking to him just as much felt great for him.

“... Hey [Y/N]...?”

“Yeah?”

“... Nevermind it.”

“Okay. You can always tell me later.” She looked back at the book and after the odd second looked back at Azusa and asked “How long do we have left?”

“... 15 minutes… “ 

“Wanna head to the roof?”

“... Aren’t we not allowed…?”

“It doesn’t matter. They never check the place anyway.”

“If you want to… I’ll go…”

“Let’s go then!” She grabbed him by the arm and started running. She had a surprising amount of energy, but it always seemed to be on or off. Sometimes she couldn’t stop yelling, other times she wouldn’t speak beyond a whisper. Was this due to her health?

“The stars are really nice to look at. I can’t see them at home due to the city lights.”

“... Yeah... There aren’t many lights around my house… I can see them most of the time…”

“You’re really lucky! I would do anything to be able to get a break from how busy my life is and just look at the stars.”

Azusa answered with a small ‘mhm’, and continued looking at [Y/N], who wasn’t paying attention to anything around her.

“... Hey, [Y/N]... ”

“Yeah?”

Azusa took out a small knife. It didn’t have any sort of decoration beside a flower carved into the handle.

“I want… I want you to cut me with the knife.”

“W-What?”

“... You’re my friend... If you’d cut me… I’d be really happy.”

[Y/N] had the same look on her face as when Azusa told her he liked her blood. He found it adorable.

“... Please…”

“I’ll do it... Just not at school, okay?”

“Okay… I’ll wait.”

“Ah! It’s time to go back!”

_ “Honestly everyone would fear that, but it cannot be that bad, can it?” _

Eve. A new person Azusa would get involved with. He obviously wanted to partake in that man’s experiment, but doing so would mean neglecting his best friend.

He just had to make Eve fall in love with him, didn’t he? After that, he would become Adam and he could return his life to what it was before. Spending his free time with [Y/N] had quickly become one of his favourite things to do.

Today was the day he was meant to head to her house after school. She promised she would cut him the next time he visited.

But not today. He did not come into school. He watched over Eve, which to her seemed more like cruel tormenting. Azusa knew it, but seeing her in pain and discomfort was addicting. Once you started you couldn’t stop.

Even with how much he enjoyed tormenting Eve, she wouldn’t be a proper replacement to [Y/N]. Azusa did not hold back with Eve. He didn’t care what she thought about him, but he was going to make her love him in one way or another. After all, even he wanted to be Adam.

He couldn’t drink her blood. It was amazing, but he couldn’t be satisfied with it. He had been spoiled on [Y/N]’s for too long. It was so much he doubted he could drink anyone else’s. It made sense. If you present a child with a delicious meal, the child wouldn’t eat it after stuffing themself full with sweets.

The next time he was in school, you immediately approached him and asked him what happened while he was absent. 

“You don’t usually skip school, so I was worried that something might have happened. You’re alright, right?”

“... Yeah. I just had something to do… ”

“Are you sure? You seem upset about it, whatever it was.”

“It’s nothing… Hey… Once we leave the class can I drink your blood?”

“Of course.”

It was the usual scenery at the library. The place was nearly always empty. Azusa could do whatever he wanted here.

As soon as they got to their usual corner in the ‘fiction’ section of the library, he yanked [Y/N]’s arm in his direction and held her in his arms. He could smell her blood. Her heartbeat went insane again. He could never get tired of the scared expression on her face. He did, in fact, surprise her. He, again, brushed her [H/C] hair out of his way and bit into her neck from behind.

She lost her balance and fell back on him. He sat while still holding her body. He couldn’t let go. Not now. He fell in too deep to get out, even if it was just for a minute.

“You’re really enjoying yourselves, huh?”

As soon as [Y/N] heard the unfamiliar voice, Azusa could feel her face burning up. She didn’t say anything. Just looked away, embarrassed.

Azusa raised himself up and looked to the new person, who revealed themself as Kou.

“... Why did you come?”

“I just got curious to where you left at lunchtime. You two always hurry up to get to the library. It’s obvious something is going on. The smell of blood being drunk also made me curious.”

[Y/N] pulled herself away and stood up, Azusa following right after. She couldn’t look at any of them. Why was she so embarrassed? She knew Kou was also a vampire, so she shouldn’t be so panicked about the situation.

“Well, I’ll leave. Some girl is bound to show up to try to find me, and we wouldn’t want anyone seeing you, so I’ll go.”

As soon as Kou left, Azusa resumed drinking his favourite beverage. [Y/N] didn’t try to get out of his grip, but she still looked like she wanted to bury herself alive. It was adorable.

“Ugh… I don’t want to live knowing that we were caught.”

“It’s alright… Kou wouldn’t tell anyone else…”

“I sure hope that. I don’t know why you’re not embarrassed at all!”

“... Everything will be okay… Don’t worry...” Azusa was still licking at her neck, even after he stopped drinking. Seeing her squirm was addicting. She looked so dazed.

“... [Y/N], you promised... you’d cut me today…”

“I will. Once we get home.”

“... One more question.”

“Yeah?”

“... Do you like me...?”

[Y/N] was back to her bashful state. She looked down to his chest and said “Maybe… Maybe I do.”

“...Because I like you…”

“Really?” She pretty much yelled when she asked him.

“Yes…”

“If so… Then, I like you too!” She looked down. Her face was a source of heat by itself at this point. Azusa would never forget the face she made.

_ “I guess… But I’ve finally found people to call my friends. I don’t want to lose them now. I don’t want  _

_ to be alone again.” _

Before long, Azusa found himself in front of [Y/N]’s apartment. The house was quiet, but he was sure Sumiko was there. Sleeping.

“You said you wanted me to cut you? Did you bring a knife?...Or should I use my own?”

“... I brought one. Here.” The knife he was holding was the same one as last time. It was small enough for every cut to be fully precise.

“Follow me.” She opened the door next to Sumiko’s bedroom. This was [Y/N] own bedroom, yet it seemed so… Plain? The walls were white. The bedsheets were also white. The carpet was the exact same one as the one in the sitting area. The only marks that said ‘This is [Y/N]’s room’ were all put on a shelf. A collection of well-cared-for stuffed animals.

“Where should I cut?”

“... Wait… “

Azusa took off his shirt. There it was. Her embarrassed face. Her eyes scanned over the many cuts on his chest. It didn’t seem that she would make much of it, anyway.

“... Anywhere is fine…”

“Close your eyes. I can’t do it with you staring at me.” 

“... Okay…”

She held him by the shoulder. Without warning, she cut through his other one. It wasn’t deep. It barely pierced through his skin. Azusa gasped. [Y/N] wasn’t sure if he hated it or loved it, but he asked her to do it. She was going to continue until he told her to stop.

She continued to push the knife through much, much slower. He continued whimpering. It all sounded pathetic, but he loved it. He loved the stinging feeling caused by that knife. The knife in [Y/N]’s hand.

She lifted the knife up. Azusa couldn’t stop wondering where she’ll cut next. She pushed him on the floor. The cold, wooden floor. 

His hip. He felt his own blood. His own, cold blood. A gasp. 

“... Push it further.”

She didn’t hesitate. Nearly the whole way. At this point, Azusa could have stated moaning if his breath wasn’t stuck in his throat. He was so happy. Someone was willing to hurt him. 

“Is that good?”

“... Yes… You’re already done...?”

“Sorry... I don’t really want to make a mess.”

“It’s okay… You can cut me more another time.”

“Yeah.”

Azusa helped [Y/N] clean up with the tissues he found on her desk. He didn’t spend much time around after that.

_ “You aren’t going to be left alone.” _

“Hey Azusa.”

“... Yes…?”

“What’s up with that blonde second year that your brothers keep following around?”

“... I guess I can tell you.”

“You’re saying it as if it’s some sort of extra-secret business. You know I won’t tell anyone.”

“It will be confusing… All you need to know is that someone important... chose us for an experiment of his…” He looked to see if she understood what he was saying. It didn’t seem she did, but he kept speaking. “... He calls it ‘the Adam and Eve experiment’... That girl is Eve… If one of us manages to make her fall in love with him, he becomes Adam.”

“I don’t understand at all. But I guess that’s ‘cause I’m not a vampire.”

“... Don’t worry... Not even normal vampires would understand…”

“Okay. Do you want to become this ‘Adam’?”

“... It doesn’t matter… As long as I’m with you.”

“I’ll believe you. After all, not even I’ll need much if I’m with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes   
> {1} - [Y/N] obviously knows nothing about Azusa. And about other people. What she’s saying could be seen as highly insensitive, but she really doesn’t know.  
> {2} - I had to physically restrain myself from saying “Isn’t it kinda sus?” here. My friends’ way of speaking is getting to me. Help.  
> {3} - I didn’t get to explain it much this one-shot without making it too long, but [Y/N] pretty much knew no males beside her brother. And he wasn’t a very good role-model. So at this point, she just thinks guys like hurting themselves for no reason.  
> {4} - Explained slightly. She had no friends before Azusa. She also has attachment issues that I couldn’t include in the oneshot since it was getting too long. Essentially she wants Azusa to like her (even if only platonically) so he won’t leave her alone. She pretty much just followed him around due to him being the only person who cared about her at school.
> 
> Chapter abridged  
> Azusa gets the vampire equivalent of the big horny for the weird girl in his class. He has no idea about her life or anything else, so in the end he gets trapped in a pointless, underdeveloped rabbit hole with this girl.
> 
> Author’s Note  
> This would have done so much better if it had multiple chapters. According to Google Docs, this thing is over 38 A5 pages long. That’s halfway through Jekyll and Hyde. A fully published novella. This is the most I’ve written in my entire life. I guess this is what happens when you're a simp. I haven’t seen the anime, but I know that there’s a scene where Azusa is alone with Yui. I tried referencing it. At least I got this written before the 28th, which is supposed to be his birthday. That day is tomorrow, but some time zones might actually be on the 28th. I won’t be publishing any other chapters on birthdays, but I did this one since I started writing it, like, last week. Also Azusa is my favourite character. Again, if you want to request anything, check the first page for the rules.
> 
> See you guys later.


End file.
